8 Unconventional Ways to Earn Money as a Student
8 Unconventional Ways to Earn Money as a Student It’s no surprise that working traditional retail and food industry jobs can be unappealing to many young people and college students. Working at a restaurant or department store might suit certain people but for others, it can be stressful, fast-paced, and involve extensive standing. This list is here to help you maximize your time and energy, allowing you to focus on the things you really want to be doing. Some of these options could serve as full-time jobs while others serve as supplementary income. 1: Explore less-considered options. It can be helpful to scope out other businesses that might better fit your desired workplace. Anywhere there’s business being conducted, there will likely be basic, entry level jobs that you might enjoy better than flipping burgers. For instance, local libraries, museums, and parks will need attendants, venue monitors, and groundskeepers. If you’re a student, consider places on campus that might be hiring. For instance, the library, admissions office, gym, or technology services. These roles may be minimum wage but can also be more engaging and less stressful than your average job. If you can find a job that involves just sitting at a desk, such as a receptionist or Resident Assistant, you can also use this time to get other work done on your laptop, increasing your productivity. 2: Dog-sitting and dog-walking. Are you a student who likes animals? Consider walking the dogs around your neighborhood. It’s fairly easy, pays well, gets you outdoors, and lets you hang with cute dogs. You can also set your own rates and people will pay you good money if you take great care of their pets. Using apps like Rover or Wag is also a great way to connect with potential customers if you don’t personally know anybody with dogs. 3: Temp Agencies Companies will often turn to temporary staffing agencies, also known as temp agencies, to fill all kinds of temporary roles. For instance, companies will use temp agencies to staff a position while looking for a permanent candidate. Because of this, these agencies are a great way to find entry-level work in all types of industries, including tech work, accounting, banking, administrative services, event staffing, food services, manufacturing, and more. Usually, very little experience is required to find a position with temporary staffing companies, especially if you show you’re an eager, flexible worker. There are several benefits to temp agencies. For starters, they hire quickly, sometimes in just a few days. They also typically pay weekly, which is also helpful for somebody who can’t wait a full 2 or 3-week pay cycle. Furthermore, working jobs through temp agencies can help build a resume better than a standard service industry job. if you work hard and perform well, temporary positions can often blossom into higher-ranking, full-time jobs. There are a few things to keep in mind though when working with temp agencies. Firstly, a consistent work schedule isn’t guaranteed. You might work for just a few weeks or you might work for a few months. Secondly, avoid agencies that charge you a placement fee. You shouldn’t be charged to work and a legitimate agency will place you without such a cost. 4: Construction or Landscaping If you don’t mind physical exercise, construction and landscaping can be a great side hustle. Landscaping and groundskeeping, in particular, lets you enjoy nature and the outdoors while getting to do hands-on work. If you’re lucky, an agency in your city will have this work available on a day-by-day basis, which means you can drop-in, work for a day, and get paid cash by the afternoon. This is a great option for those who have an erratic schedule but still want to make money on the side. 5: Deliver Groceries Got a car? Consider delivering groceries for people using apps like InstaCart, Shipt, or Peapod. Customers will fill up a shopping cart online and then match with an available driver who heads to the store, grabs the items, and delivers them to the customer’s house. It’s like driving for Uber but you don’t have to make boring small talk or worry about drunk people puking in your back seat. Turn on some music or a podcast, both in the car and as you shop, to keep your brain entertained. 7: Become a Brand Ambassador In many ways, brand ambassadors serve as the primary, boots-on-the-ground marketers and representatives for companies. This means promoting products at stalls in stores and other public locations, visiting conventions, and communicating with retailers and influencers, which is great if you’re sociable. For students interested in entering industries like marketing and public relations, this can also definitely boost a resume. As an additional bonus, the company you work for will shower you with free product and shwag. 8: Complete Surveys and User Tests Companies are always trying to get inside the minds of their consumers, which means they’ll pay you to test out their programs and platforms. Any successful company has a website or app and getting user feedback on such platforms is vital. For example, if a company doesn’t realize that their website is cluttered or that adding items to the online shopping cart is confusing, they’re probably turning away potential customers. Companies like UserFeel, TryMyUI, and UserTesting will send you tests, which typically involves evaluating websites for which another company wants feedback. Your job is to then record your voice and screen as you offer feedback on the website’s usability. UserFeel, TryMyUI, and UserTesting all pay $10 for every 15-20 minute test. Careful though, employee reviews on the website GlassDoor suggest that it may be hard to consistently take tests and make money with UserTesting. TryMyUi’s website also clarifies that testing is an additional source of income and should not replace a full-time job. Category:Forest.am - Upgrade Yourself